A little Love, A little Danger
by GodsLittleGeek
Summary: When Ray's teasing ends up going down the road Henry'd mind has been frequenting, the teen can't help himself.


**~I like this pair and I needed a creative break from the others fics, forcing stuff out doesn't work for me. Just a one-shot, I may be writing more of these. Who knows? It's not too explicit, but M to be safe right.**

 ***Just a warning to people who don't like this sort of fic, well should you really be reading it if you don't like it? Event horizon people, have fun reading. ~**

The day was as normal as it got for the secret super hero sidekick Henry Hart. Apparently Schwoz needed to test both his boss Ray's and his own super powers, so just a thermal baseball bat, high speed balls and the odd protective box over the mad scientist's head. Not as bad as Henry's normal goes.

The blonde teen was prepped and ready for the flying balls, kind of enjoying the fact that he'd be whacking them at Ray, still harbouring growing feelings for the man that had grown rapidly over the while he'd known Swellview's very own super hero, he was anxious to release some pent up pressure. He had never been good at hiding his feelings and these were frustrating to shove down seeing as he was around him nearly every hour of the day, especially the time invisible Brad had trapped them both in that coffin. He had been pressed against Ray's toned self for what felt like eternity, and while Ray didn't seem fazed Henry had been trying desperately not to reveal his bursting attraction for the older man and keep his hormone crazed mind under tight wraps.

And now as Shwoz was readying the first projectile, Henry felt that this was exactly what he needed. The ball shot out of the tube and using his hyper motility, Henry swung the glowing bat sending the ball into the door of the elevator, if the insane thing could be called that, melting a rather unexpected hole.

Ray grinned "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta-" The mocking tone vanished as he realised what he was saying.

Henry couldn't help it as he saw the colour taint the man's cheeks, "Huh? What was that Ray?"

He smirked as the hero began to deny the destination of his teasing with stuttered "nothing's" and "shut up's". Henry snuck forward innocent questioning plastered on his boyish face, he knew this visible show off his attraction was reckless somehow though he didn't care.

Ray backed up as Henry continued to advance, until he was pressed against the metal of the elevator door, still stammering out denials. Henry was only a short distance away from his flustered friend, smirk widening.

"I think you were gonna say something." Henry stepped closer again a small chuckle escaping him, "what have I gotta do?"

Henry's hands were on Ray's biceps crawling upwards, there was almost no space between them now and Henry's gut was twirling, still unrelenting in this little surprise attack. Ray eyes were wide and completely surprized, his breath hitched bordering uneven. Schwoz had slipped away knowing he probably shouldn't be intruding on whatever was happening.

Henry's fingers found their way into the chocolate of Ray's hair, loving the way his boss shuddered. That he had this effect on Ray Manchester with such a small touch was a heady feeling, the older man's eyes had flicked open to reveal something in their shocking blue that had Henry ecstatic. It had been lust Henry was sure of it, raw and unaccounted for. Henry drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he felt a rush of warm desire in his lower abdomen, Ray's eyes had followed the motion almost hungrily and Henry' stomach was flipping madly.

Ray was disgusted in himself, thinking that sort of way about this boy half his age. Probably younger! He was a sick man. He knew this was wrong so, so wrong, but the mahogany of his sidekick's eyes was just so alluring that he had almost acted on the storm of feelings inside himself.

"Kid," Ray warned, his breath puffing over Henry's cheeks, "We shouldn't, we can't. It's just- we can't." he grabbed Henry's arms lightly, pulling them from his hair and putting a small distance between them.

The blonde's eyes flashed determinedly and he forced both his and Ray's arms outwards, pressing himself more forcefully against Ray. He wasn't a kid anymore and he had seen that look in Ray's eyes.

"You want this Ray," Henry was extremely close to him now, pressed against every contour of the other man's body theirs lips barely apart and every word threatened contact, "don't lie, I saw it. Quit taking the moral high road and just give in."

Henry crashed their lips together, in a demanding and passionate kiss. There was no going back now. Ray was still resisting, and Henry just kissed harder unwilling to comply with the man's stubbornness.

Then Ray cracked grabbing the younger's hip and pulling him, if possible, closer and twining the fingers of his other hand into the golden of Henry's hair, the blonde was in pure bliss. The intoxicating sensation of Ray's experienced and forceful lips against his own was dizzying, he clung to the older man's toned shoulders as his knees were on the verge of buckling.

Then it was over, like a hurricane growing still in a flash. Ray had forced Henry back and away from himself leaving the kid panting and dazed. Ray pressed the back of his hand against his mouth that had previously been occupied devouring Henry's gloriously sweet lips. _Damn it!_ Ray cursed himself, running a frustrated hand through his hair. _He's a god damn kid!_

He took in the sight of Henry before him still standing where he had shoved him, looking anything but a kid. Tousled dirty blonde hair, his face flushed and lips kissed red, parted with his panted breaths, and those chocolate pools of lust gazing at him from under dark lashes, he looked the picture of Ray's fantasies. He couldn't, he just freaking couldn't, but he wanted to so badly that he could scream at his trapping morals.

"Henry it can't happen and it's not going to." His words were forceful and final, he was half convincing himself. "It's just- It's hardly- your just-" He was really failing at explaining this, but he could swear he could still feel the kid on his lips and it was so heavenly distracting.

Henry's eyebrows came together an angry crease forming between them, "What Ray? I'm just what? Too young, is that it? Well screw it man, this thing." He gestured between the two of them, "Whatever it is. Feels right, okay?"

He stepped closer to the man who had dropped his head closing his eyes against Henry's words. To hell if he was giving up.

Henry lowered his voice as his got closer, "So take what you want Captain Man and to hell with the rest."

He knew he'd broken through when he heard Ray growl before closing the distance between them and their lips were connected again, bruising passion coursed between them. Henry breathed deeply as Ray's arms pulled him flush against his chest, the other man's cologne mixed with his unique scent that was just so Ray was making him dizzy with desire.

Ray felt the thump of the teen's heart against his chest as he kissed the soft and unexperienced lips of his sidekick. He swept his tongue against Henry's bottom lip earning a soft sigh, he took that as consent slipping into the heat of the other's mouth. Henry was clinging to Ray as his legs were growing week again, their tongues danced as if they were reunited partners who yearned to be together once more. That was all he could concentrate on, the taste of Ray like the best of vanilla ice cream, the feel of his hands wound in his hair was definitely his new favourite thing.

Ray must have noticed his weakening legs as Henry felt the hand leave his hair to reappear under his thighs lifting him off his feet, he acted on instinct wrapping the length of his legs around Ray's waist creating the most addicting friction between their mutual arousal. Henry moaned wetly against Ray's mouth as the older man walked them towards the U-shaped couch. Laying him down without breaking their tangled lips. Henry broke off when it became a choice between continued blessed kissing and suffocation.

His eyes were still closed as he panted in the small space between him and Ray, once he had caught enough breath to speak his eyes slid open. Seeing the hazy and desire filled gaze of his friend brought a grin to his face, his legs were still wrapped around the man hovering over him.

"I know you're indestructible but if I don't breathe I'll die." Henry said his voice embarrassingly husky.

Ray chuckled resting his forehead against Henry's, "You know this is dangerous Hen?" The blonde almost crooned at the use of that nickname that sounded so right coming from the super hero. "If anyone found out, they'd, they'd take you away."

Henry knew that was true and also a thing he never wanted to think about, but it wasn't changing his mind. He smirked up at Ray loving the way his eyes were shining down at him.

"Well it's a good thing I can keep a secret," The blonde grinned at the smile that brought to Ray's lips. "And hey it's not like my life wasn't dangerous before."

Then Ray's lips were moving languidly against his and he knew he'd always love danger.

 **~I had fun hope you did. Oh I have an idea for another possible one-shot, but it seems a bit dark and you know involves rape and pretty intense themes. Yay or Nay? Any who review, cause that's like the first decently full on snogging scene I've written *cough* posted *cough*. Toodles. ~**


End file.
